


【VD】没有尾巴的恶魔

by Ameins_Raven



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameins_Raven/pseuds/Ameins_Raven
Summary: 所以他们到底还是滚在了一起。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 37





	【VD】没有尾巴的恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> 包含个人恶趣味，以及捏造的魔人生理学

但丁长出了一条尾巴。  
一条货真价实的尾巴。这是他在某次战斗的时候变成真魔人之后的发现——不知道从何时起，他的身后拖着一条与他兄长相似的长尾巴，只不过它看上去因为有更多的刺而显得更具攻击性和威胁性。  
事实上但丁本人也不知道他是怎么长出尾巴来的，也许是他每次变身成真魔人往自己胸口捅的那一下，也许是在自己兄长的各种“浇灌”下，他长出了原本不属于自己的东西，就像——但丁很快便停止了自己的胡思乱想，这没什么大不了的，不过是多了条尾巴——他俩本来就是双胞胎，同样拥有尾巴也没什么可奇怪的。  
好吧，老实说，但丁对于自己的新尾巴还是有点在意，或者说，窃喜。在魔界，大部分物种都有尾巴，大到Behemoth小到Pyrobat，而且更重要的是为什么他的兄长也有，不是说但丁对于尾巴有着某种执念，但是没有尾巴的自己好像就是比维吉尔要少上那么一分，自己在这场无声的竞赛中不管怎样都落后了一样。现在好了，他拥有了一条尾巴，甚至比维吉尔的看上去更威风，这绝对能成为自己向自己兄长炫耀的资本。但丁暗自得意，战斗时也心不在焉，思索着如何向他的兄长展示自己的尾巴。  
“动作迟钝...但丁你是不是老了，和尼禄互殴的伤还没好吗？”  
无数荧蓝色的弧光切开一只扑向但丁的Chaos，维吉尔收刀的同时发话了，很显然他的兄长发现了但丁的异样。  
不能在这个时候让自己的兄长察觉自己为了这样一点小事而分神。但丁心想着，随便找了个理由搪塞了过去——现在还不是时候，一定要找个合适的机会，操之过急只会让对方觉得自己幼稚。  
事实上，在某些事情上维吉尔的确有着某种执着，比如他真的以为自己的蠢弟弟还是需要被照顾的那一个，因此接下来的几场战斗中但丁几乎没有再次变身真魔人的机会，那些蓝色的幻影剑每次都会快他一步将那些低阶恶魔切成碎片。但丁好几次想要告诉维吉尔不必这样过度保护自己，或者嘲讽他两句这像是为了刻意争取那一分两分细微差距的幼稚行为，但是每一次又都欲言又止。  
他们来到魔界已经过去很长一段时间,没有明显昼夜之分的天空让但丁对于时间的概念渐渐模糊，也许人界已经过去了一周，还是一个月？不过时间并没有那么重要了，他只知道他现在和自己的兄长在一起，每天没有披萨，也没有草莓圣代，远离那两个女人的催债和小姑娘的唠叨，探索魔界的生活新鲜又平淡无奇，维吉尔说的没错，他们有的是时间。只是消磨时间的方法少之又少，他们又分开太久，之前的重逢伴随着多年前雨夜的恩怨而依旧没有那么愉快，不久之前他们还剑拔弩张仿佛要把对方置于死地，幸好他们的儿子及时赶来让他们之间的干戈暂时停歇（但是鉴于两个人最后还是把尼禄留在了人界，所以他们现在又回到了两人独处的状态）虽然如此，但无法弥补的不在对方身边的岁月还是浓缩成了更多的缄默横亘在他们中间。这种情况下，肢体上的交流似乎更加简单易懂，因此除了清理那些源源不断的量产恶魔之外，像是某种默契，他们之间最多的交流便是相互切磋和做爱了。

所以他们到底还是滚在了一起。  
这发生在一次战斗之后。维吉尔又一次替但丁解决了冲向他的恶魔，这不知道是自己的弟弟第几次分神了，维吉尔决定用些特殊的方式去“提醒”他。于是，很少见的，维吉尔走向但丁，主动吻住了他。  
但丁没有防备而微张的嘴轻易被维吉尔占领，紧阖的齿关被撬开，维吉尔的舌头探了进来，但丁很显然被这个突如其来的吻吓到了，他回过神来，瞪大了眼睛，下意识后退，却被维吉尔抓着发梢固定住脑袋不能动弹。维吉尔的吻似乎带着一种不容置疑的威严，于是但丁放弃了无谓的挣扎，因为在维吉尔的面前他从来无处遁逃。是了，但丁只有在他兄长的面前才会变得意外坦诚，但丁无法欺骗自已，他渴望接近维吉尔，了解他、走进他的世界的愿望，他想要去融化坚冰——这也是他的兄长正在努力尝试的。于是，关于尾巴的小插曲很快被但丁抛在了脑后，理智被渴望取代，情欲就像潮水围绕周身，他也同样伸出手抱住他的兄长。  
他们到底还是滚在了一起，倒在魔界深处柔软的白色植物丛中，就像幼时他们在打闹和玩耍之后倒进草丛一般。他们互相加深了这个吻，分不清究竟是谁在掠夺谁。但丁挑逗般用舌头舔了舔维吉尔比常人更为尖锐的犬齿，换来维吉尔更为猛烈的攻城掠地，他的兄长似乎铁定要将他吻到窒息一般，直到他们感到各自的嘴唇发麻并且担心是否会因此而开始泛红，他们才分开。很显然是但丁先败下阵来，他的嘴角还挂着涎水，沾在他毛茸茸的下巴上，看上去色情极了，他的脸也早就像熟透的草莓一般，红彤彤的一片蔓延到脖子和敞开的胸口，但丁极力克制得喘着气，掩饰自己因为缺氧而造成的难堪，然而罪魁祸首却面不改色如同什么事都没有发生一样。  
“但丁，你果然老了。”  
维吉尔从不会放过任何一个可以挑衅自己弟弟的机会，就像现在也不例外，他望着但丁的样子扯出一个志在必得的微笑，仿佛笃定但丁会上钩一般。  
“你是在质疑我吗老哥”，很显然他的蠢弟弟还是上钩了，维吉尔似乎很期待但丁每一次信誓旦旦后狼狈的收场，他望着但丁，继续笑而不语，这似乎激起了但丁某种其实并不需要的斗志。“那就试试看吧，老哥。”  
但丁急吼吼想去解开维吉尔身上碍事的衣物，但是繁复的内衬让他很快便失去了耐性，于是他只在成功扒拉掉维吉尔的大衣之后便知难而退一般选择去扒自己老哥构造相对没那么复杂的裤子。

其实维吉尔大可不必由着但丁的性子，因为实际上他的衣服都是由魔力构成的灵衣，他完全可以使用暴力，把他的弟弟钉在地上，扒掉他的衣服和裤子，如果他高兴，甚至用不着脱掉裤子就能把自己粗壮的恶魔老二捅进但丁下面的小洞里，完完全全占有他。只是维吉尔不再是当年雨夜塔顶上那个急着宣布胜利品尝他战利品的小男孩了，他现在更喜欢看自己的弟弟在这些时候手忙脚乱的样子——并且这里是魔界，他们待会儿也不需要太体面地见人。  
在迄今为止与维吉尔的性爱中，这大概算是但丁最为主动的一次了——或者说记忆中他们的每次性事总是充斥着血腥和暴力的不愉快，更确切来说是他兄长单方面的强奸。然而现在不同，从魔界重新归来的维吉尔像是变了个人似的，至少他学会了如何好好脱掉自己弟弟的衣服，而不是直接毁掉，虽然心有余悸的但丁在自己的哥哥刚回归的时候还是怀疑了一下他是否被什么恶魔附体了，但他很快便发现了自己兄长不为人知的一面。当然那些都是后话。  
然而手忙脚乱正在找拉链的但丁却迟疑了，他盯着自己兄弟两腿间顶起的帐篷，一瞬间回想起了曾经被支配的恐惧，他不会忘记当初在塔顶、在岛上的宫殿，他的兄长是怎么把那么大的玩意儿硬塞进他屁股里的，自己又是怎么差一点晕过去的——这一点都不公平，明明他俩是双生子，维吉尔是吃了什么那里才能长成那么大。而且这明明就是维吉尔先挑起的，怎么现在反倒自己才是那个夸下海口骑虎难下的人了，但丁忍不住抬头瞟了一眼他的兄长，维吉尔任然保持着一个表情，一副游刃有余的架势，好吧，他的混蛋哥哥现在学会了什么是耐心。但丁自暴自弃地想着，咽下一口唾沫，拉下了裤链。  
“嗨老哥，你竟然没穿内裤。”即使是在这种情况下但丁还是不忘调侃他的兄弟，因为他扯开维吉尔裤子的时候，发硬的阴茎几乎立刻弹到了他的脸上。但丁伸出手握住了粗壮的柱身，伸出舌头一点点自下而上开始舔舐，他能感受得到他的兄长在这种情况下还在极力克制着自己，即使维吉尔已经完全勃起，挺立的前端还渗出前液。然而但丁的动作却是不紧不慢，等到柱身足够湿润，他才收起灵活的舌头，将硕大的龟头完全包裹在自己温热的口腔中，他不断调整着姿势，努力想将维吉尔的一整根全部吞进。但是他很快便尝到了急于求成的苦果，这实在是太大了，而且但丁能感受得到他的兄弟在他口腔中还在不断涨大，他的眼角红红的，几乎要哭了出来。而就在这时，他的兄弟又趁虚而入一般一把摁住了他的后脑，巨物一下子将狭小的口腔填满，他甚至都能隐隐感到抵在他喉口的龟头的跳动。但丁呜咽了一声，喉结滚动了一下，发出一声近乎断气的悲鸣，他的眼泪一下子掉了下来。  
他想要控诉他兄弟的暴行，却只能干呕着发出几个泣音，维吉尔固定住但丁毛绒绒的脑袋，显然他不想继续再忍，似乎要将他上面的嘴当作另一个洞穴来使用。他借着唾液的润滑，快速抽插起来，每一次深入喉咙的顶弄似乎都要将他弟弟的咽喉戳穿。  
但丁现在委屈极了，他既无法喊叫，也干呕不出，甚至几近缺氧而窒息。为什么维吉尔可以那么持久，他试图搅动自己的舌头去刺激罪魁祸首的凶器，好让他快点射精，结束这场漫长的口交，因为说实话他现在下面已经湿得一塌糊涂了。然而事实证明前任大魔王在性爱方面也依旧可怕，就像自己的舌头已经被操得失去知觉，维吉尔还是丝毫没有要高潮的迹象。  
这从一开始开始就不是一场自己主导的性爱，不知过去多久，但丁只觉得嘴唇也被操得发麻，过热的体温烧得他的脑袋也昏昏沉沉，直到一股腥膻的味道在他口腔中炸开，他才如梦初醒般想到要直起身来挣扎，过多的浓液被堵在喉咙口，他忍不住开始剧烈地咳嗽。然而维吉尔似乎并没有打算就此放过自己的弟弟，他从但丁嘴里抽出了性器，然而又强势地一把钳住但丁的下巴，逼迫着他抬起头，将嘴里的液体尽数吞咽下去。  
等到那些精液被全部灌进了肚子，好不容易获得了喘息机会的但丁自然是跪趴在一旁一边咳嗽一边喘气，他不禁思考起来自己是不是真的老了——因为维吉尔的那里似乎依旧精神，丝毫没有要软下去的意思，而且他的哥哥似乎也没有准备给他喘息的机会，无数荧蓝色的光点带着魔力开始在他身边汇集。不好，但丁如同浆糊一般宕机的大脑突然被吓得清醒了不少，他该不会……他并不认为维吉尔的情趣会包括在做爱的时候变成真魔人把他弟弟捅穿这一项，虽然他的确也曾吃下过黑骑士同样尺寸惊人的阴茎，但那过程太过痛苦不堪回首。  
于是出于自保，但丁同样也选择了变身真魔人的形态，天知道他的兄弟变成这种形态后会干出些什么事情来。红色和蓝色的火焰充斥着热量和魔力交织在一起，又像是天生就互不相容一般相互排斥着，变为这种原始形态的弊端很快便暴露了，恶魔的交配通常都伴随着战败后惩罚的意味，所以当维吉尔本能得扑向但丁的时候，但丁选择了向后躲闪，然而这时候他引以为傲的尾巴却成为了累赘，维吉尔像是早就知道了但丁长出了那条本不存在的尾巴一样，一把揪住它，将红色的恶魔拖回到自己身边。  
被重新摔回到植丛的但丁才意识到自己新长出的尾巴以及自己想要向兄长炫耀的初衷，然而从来就没有过尾巴的他并不熟悉该如何控制它，奋力想要从他兄长爪子里挣脱的样子被认定成了某种反抗的信号，像是不满自己的猎物多余的反应，蓝色的恶魔决定遵从自己的本能使用暴力。  
显然这不是幼年时期他们午后在草地上的小打小闹，别指望恶魔能知道自己下手的轻重，这就是将理智交给本能的后果。就像他俩年轻时候的每次性爱前总是在打架一样，一蓝一红两只喷着火焰的恶魔再次扭打在一起，只不过这次没有武器。然而但丁很快便再次意识到了他们之间的差距，他对自己这个形态的了解远不及他的哥哥。最后，现在成了他弱点的尾巴挣脱了维吉尔的爪子，而维吉尔则拽住了自己兄弟不安地抖动着的翅膀，力道大到尖锐的指甲穿透那些流光的翼膜，但丁吃痛得嚎叫了一声，像是抱怨，他感觉如果维吉尔再那么用力一点就可以扯下自己的翅膀，暗自庆幸当初在树顶没有以这种形态和对方发生冲突，因为这样的力量让但丁也不禁颤栗起来。  
现在，维吉尔扯着红色恶魔收拢的翅膀将他整个翻了个个，但丁被面朝着地完全压在了自己身下，动弹不得。看来这场以交配为目的的战斗最后的胜利者还是自己，现在他将完全拥有他的弟弟，从此以后但丁的所有形态对他来说都将不再是秘密，某种出于征服和占有欲的愉悦感觉让胜利者体验到了前所未有的兴奋感。  
维吉尔用自己的尾巴固定住但丁的一条腿，威胁一般拽了一把但丁虚张声势的尾巴将它拉到一边，无视红色恶魔全身的鳞片都为之瑟缩了一下，自顾自去探两腿间那个隐蔽的通道，并且在他的兄弟反应过来发生了什么之前将自己同样早已经包裹上鳞片的恶魔阴茎塞进洞里，动作一气呵成到仿佛他们不是第一次以这种形态交合。  
但丁发出一声称得上惨烈的哀嚎，嘴里似乎能喷出火来，声音大到足以吸引来一些没有脑子的雄性恶魔（虽然但丁确信那些胆敢靠近的低阶生物一定会被前任大魔王散发出来的气场吓退）他本能的想要将他身上的雄性甩下去，却被大魔王惩罚性的一口咬住后颈，一个挺身将可怖的恶魔阴茎完全送了进去。但丁的尖叫声很快被堵在了他的喉咙，他只觉得他的兄弟是不是又要将他谋杀，于是再不敢乱动。尽管恶魔的身躯不需要细心的扩张便足以容下非人的性器，尽管他灼热的里面早已经湿到仿佛融化，但这实在是太疼了，也太大了……他能感觉到维吉尔阴茎上的鳞片几乎要撑平他甬道表面的每一寸褶皱，并且还在不断涨大，向着更深的地方进发，直到到达了一个令对方满意的深度，不管他是否能接受，他的兄长近乎残忍地抽插起来，但丁颤抖着发出断断续续的呻吟。  
在他们之间疼痛仿佛是最好的催情剂，但丁觉得自己一定是疯了才会在这种情况这个形态下，自己被另一只只会嗷嗷乱叫的恶魔压着操干还能感到前所未有的满足和快感，更何况这只恶魔不是其他人而是他的长兄，于是这种感觉又染上了不伦的悖德和来自血亲的安心，但丁不再紧绷着他身上的每一寸鳞片，渐渐放下戒备舒展开自己，完全臣服在他的兄长身下。他不知道是他的尾巴最先背叛了他，它缠上了维吉尔的一小段臂甲，这种无意识的类似于讨好的示弱方式极大了满足了维吉尔的征服欲望，于是他决定让他的弟弟好好体验这种原始的快乐。

即使变成这幅摸样的维吉尔还是对他的兄弟了如指掌，他知道如何完全掌控但丁，知道顶弄哪里能让他的弟弟发出更为尖锐的叫声。维吉尔安抚着但丁被操得跟着身体一耸一耸又无处安放的尾巴，但丁早已经完全软成一滩，在原始的欲海中随波逐浪，将所有的主动权交予他可以信任的兄长手中。所以当维吉尔捞起软趴趴的但丁将他翻过身面朝自己，他弟弟身体里的凶器也随之转动了一圈的时候，但丁只是闷哼了几声便又很快软了下去。这太刺激了，刺激到但丁忘记了自己尾巴的存在，现在他的尾巴鬼使神差地像藤蔓一样攀上了维吉尔的尾巴，尾巴似乎跟随着主人的意愿交缠在一起，但丁应该是想去吻维吉尔，但是他们的头角和面甲很大限度妨碍了这样的亲热，所以但丁并没有如愿。而这个时候，他兄长的阴茎也开始涨大成结，蓝色的恶魔发出餍足的低吼，背后的双翅张开，将自己的所有物完全笼罩在身下，维吉尔满意地射进他弟弟身体的深处，似乎要将所有炽热的精液都堵在那个可以孕育生命的地方。但丁张了张嘴，发不出一点声响，他怀疑自己的喉咙已经使用过度而变哑，白光闪过他的眼前，他紧紧抓住维吉尔，想着不久后自己肚子里也许又会孕育出一颗蛋，竟然产生了一种期待。  
最后是但丁先体力不支变回了人形，他的兄长在结束了漫长的射精之后也变回了人形，魔力的光粒消散，维吉尔补上了刚刚那个没有如愿的亲吻。  
他们拥抱在一起躺了一会儿，直到但丁的气息稍稍平静下来，维吉尔才假意问道：“你之前想对我说什么？”  
“你是不是其实早就知道？！”但丁现在委屈极了，他的肚子里灌足了维吉尔的精液，原本想要向他炫耀自己尾巴的计划也泡汤了。但丁不会想到自己长出尾巴来的第一个用途竟然是用在和维吉尔做爱上，而且维吉尔似乎也并没有对但丁的新尾巴感到惊讶，这实在是太荒唐了太挫败了。  
“知道什么？”，虽然但丁窝了一肚子火，但在经历过激烈的性事后在他的兄长眼中呈现出的却是一种慵懒，就像是被磨平了爪子完全将肚皮展露给主人撒娇的大猫，于是维吉尔忍不住揉了揉他弟弟蓬松的脑袋，不忍继续调笑他，笑着问道：“那你现在还想要尾巴吗？”  
“不了不了，我觉得还是没有尾巴比较好。”


End file.
